The present application relates to computing and more specifically to software and accompanying systems, methods, and user interfaces for facilitating selecting, conveying, and interacting with information in networked computing environments.
Software for facilitating conveying information is employed in various demanding applications, including general collaboration software, mobile enterprise applications enabling user access to enterprise data, and so on. Such applications often demand user friendly software and accompanying user interfaces that enable efficient and timely content access, delivery, and sharing, and that provide features for interacting with content, mechanisms for selecting and delivering content, and so on.
Efficient user friendly mechanisms for selecting, delivering, and presenting content can be particularly important in enterprise applications, such as mobile Business Intelligence (BI) enterprise applications, where enterprise personnel often demand timely delivery of relevant information organized in readily understandable formats, and where inefficient information access can inhibit informed decision making and associated business growth. Enterprises are particularly motivated to enhance workforce knowledge, thereby enabling improved business decisions.
Conventionally, a BI enterprise application includes enterprise data analysis tools used by data specialists tasked with accessing data from a database and for building reports, charts, graphs, and so on, based on requests from other enterprise personnel. Generally, data specialists will use the BI tools to connect to a database; extract data; then analyze and/or format that data before delivering resulting static reports to other enterprise personnel.
However, such conventional BI applications and associated approaches are often time consuming and require detailed user knowledge of the database architecture or schema. Enterprise personnel must often wait for requested reports to be prepared and delivered by a data specialist. However, untimely content delivery can further inhibit informed decision making. Accordingly, conventional BI applications and associated systems often exhibit friction or inefficiencies between enterprise users and sought content.